Daughter of the Damned
by ThatMormonGirl
Summary: Acelyn is the WWE's newest diva, and the daughter of the Undertaker, no big deal
1. Chapter 1

~acelyn~  
>As I sat in Teddy's office he droned on and on about my contract, how it was such a pleasure to have my father's legacy continue, rules and regulations, foreign tours… I thought I was going to slip into a coma. Finally he smiled at me. "So, understood?" He said. I nodded and he chuckled.<br>"Don't talk much huh? You are so much like your father." I smiled.  
>"I get that a lot." I said.<br>"I can imagine, you don't look much like him though, I'm guessing you take after your mother." He said.  
>"Probably."<br>"Alright, so I'm going to send your information over to creative for your storylines and your first match. We'll shoot your promos this afternoon. And then we can do your photo shoot right now if you'd like." I shrugged.  
>"Sounds good." Teddy smiled again.<br>"It really is great to have your father's legacy continue, I know you'll be just as unforgettable." I forced a smile.  
>"I hope so too, Mr. Long."<br>"Alright, well we'd better get going!"  
>"Sounds good."<br>My name is Acelyn, rechristened by creative as Raven, the Daughter of the Damned. It's an okay ring name I guess, it could have been worse. I was going to take a wild guess that my hair and tattoo may have had something to do with that. My hair is jet black and bobbed short and spiked. And I have a tattoo of a Raven flying across above my shoulder blades. It's only about six inches long, and maybe two inches wide, but it's very visible, especially in the ring gear I'd gotten a peak at.  
>But you probably just want to know who my dad is.<br>You know, patience is a great virtue, maybe I should make you wait. He's the only one anyone cares about. Well, him and my "uncle" (who is actually my second cousin). But I'll be nice and not make you writhe with anticipation. He's had many names, but he's most commonly known as "The Dead Man", "The Phenom", and "The Undertaker".  
>Yeah, that's my dad.<br>Needless to say, he's kind of a legend. Which makes my career a total joke. There was no way I would ever be more famous than my father, but I could sure as Hell try, right? Anyhow, I followed Teddy to the studio where a team of makeup girls lunged.  
>My photo shoot (for my titantron entrance) was going to be like my dad's and my "uncle" Kane's, just a series of creepy photos to creepy music. Being my father's daughter meant that I had to keep up his image, which meant I had to be creepy as hell.<br>Not like me at all.  
>But apparently all of these make up kids had always wanted to do death make up as they made me pale, reddened my lips, dressed me in a creepy little torn, white nightgown, and gave me heavy eyeliner. I looked in a mirror and cringed. I looked like a corpse, which was the intent, but still.<br>Spooky.  
>They just had shots of me standing in the rain in front of a green screen (which ended up being a backdrop of an abandoned city street), they shot one where I fell backwards off a railing and onto the green screen, and took a few shots of me in a black robe blowing out candles. They promised that was all they needed me for and said I was done. I washed off my corpse make up and found Teddy outside.<br>"Miss Calaway, it's just registered that you don't know any of the superstars!" I shook my head no. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? Come on, get in." I sighed and plopped down in the seat as Teddy shut the door and got in on the other side.  
>I just wanted to fight someone already. But Teddy wanted to wait to promote me until right after Wrestlemania, they were going to have my dad be in a promo with me to establish that I was his kid, then give me my first match. Wrestlemania was this Sunday, but I still couldn't wait.<br>Teddy drove me to the hotel where he said I'd be staying and walked me inside. He bit his lip, looking around the lobby. No one was there. "Well, I was hoping there'd be someone-" He saw someone and ushered him over. A small, adorable guy who was probably my same height bounded up to us, I noticed his leg was in a cast and he did his best to walk with his crutches. "Matthew, this is Ms. Calaway." He said, showing me off. Matthew smiled.  
>"<em>Mark<em> Calaway's kid?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. I nodded, embarrassed to be put on the spot. Teddy just chuckled.  
>"She doesn't talk much."<br>"Just like your dad." Matthew teased. I couldn't help but notice how adorable this kid was, he reminded me of a puppy and I just wanted to hug him or something. He noticed me staring and, luckily, thought I was focused on his leg. "Car accident." He said, slightly lifting it off the ground. "Broke it in four places."  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "So how long before you can wrestle again?" Matthew blushed and looked at the ground.<br>"Well, I was kinda…suspended before the accident, so I don't know if I still have to serve out my last week after this or…" I could tell he was really embarrassed and decided to change the subject.  
>"So you know my dad?" I said, stupid question, but it did the trick. Matthew's face lit up like the fourth of July.<br>"I'm a huge fan of your dads! He was one of my biggest influences for going into wrestling." Teddy chuckled and patted me on the back.  
>"Well, I trust you can show her around Matthew?" Teddy said, looking at him. Matthew nodded and Teddy waved and was gone.<br>"So have you met any of the other superstars Miss… uh…"  
>"Acelyn, Acelyn Calaway." I said smiling. Matthew stuck out his hand.<br>"Matthew Korklan. Also known as Evan Bourne. So did they give you a ring name yet?"  
>"Raven."<br>"I can see that." He said grinning. "Well, Miss Acelyn, shall I introduce you to some of the other superstars?" I smiled slightly.  
>"I'd like that." As we walked along Evan told me all about who I could talk to and who would be a safe bet to stay away from, who hated who, who was sleeping with who, the works. I liked that he didn't ask me a lot of questions, I'm not a huge fan of speaking, and I think Matthew picked up on that, so he did all the talking.<br>"…And a girl with your looks? Stay away from Mike and Nick. Those two will never leave you alone if you do so little as smile at them. Horndogs." He muttered the last part and I giggled. As we were coming to the pool he turned to me. "Do you have a swimsuit?" I nodded. "Well then this will be your paradise." He said, opening a door to the pool. As I looked at all the superstars and divas I saw one and felt my heart skip a beat.  
>"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a tan guy with dyed blonde hair and a goofy grin. Evan followed my finger and saw who I was gawking at.<br>"Him? That's Matt Cardona, aka Zack Ryder."  
>"You're both named Matt? That's a funny coincidence." I said. Matthew chuckled.<br>"It gets up both so mixed up it's not even funny. But, it's Cardona, so it's okay. That guy is great."  
>"I heard my name!" The man, Matt Cardona, looked up and smiled at us. Matthew waved back, but I just blushed and looked at the floor. "Yo Korklan, who's your lovely lady friend?" He asked, getting up and walking over to us. I felt my heart beat even faster with each step closer that he got.<br>"Cardona, this is Acelyn Calaway."  
>"Mark's kid?" Cardona asked his eyes wide. I nodded and he smiled. "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm very glad you don't look like your dad." I smiled as he took my hand and shook it. "Matt Cardona, but to avoid confusion with the cripple over here-" He smiled at Matthew, who'd I'd kind of forgotten was there, who just chuckled. "Just call me Cardona." I somehow managed to nod and Cardona smiled even more. "You don't talk much, do you?" I just shook my head no. Which led Matthew and Cardona to laugh.<br>"You are just like your dad." Matthew said.  
>"I guess." I muttered.<br>"So that's what you sound like! You're voice is just as pretty as your eyes." Cardona said. I blushed as I heard Matthew tell me I still had to meet Kofi. I somehow found myself walking and looked back to Cardona, who winked at me.  
>Matthew showed me the rest of the superstars and divas, but I was in a whole other world. Finally Matthew led me to my room. "Well, if you need me, I'm your next door neighbor!" He said with an adorable grin tapping on the door next to mine.<br>"I trust you've met your room mate?" I shook my head and Matthew chuckled. "That's right; you're rooming with Kia (Kharma)! I don't think she'll be back for a while, with what happened with her kid and everything." I nodded and unlocked my door only to have Matthew tap my shoulder with a crutch.  
>"Yes?" I asked.<br>"D-do you think you might want to get dinner with me later? I could tell you about who had what in ring styles and give you pointers, I heard you're more of an aerial wrestler like me, I could-" I pressed my finger to his lips and he stopped talking. He looked worried, but I smiled.  
>"I'd love to, but I have to shoot my promos first, want to come with me?" Matthew got a huge grin on his face, but then pulled it back.<br>"I would love to."  
>"Perfect." I said. "I'll see you in…" I pulled out my phone and checked the time, "three hours."<br>"Excellent!" He squeaked. I looked up and smiled at him.  
>"See you then." I said quietly.<br>"See you!" I chuckled and walked into my room, plopping down on my bed. I remembered Cardona winking at me and felt my heart flutter again. But…  
>This had happened back when I was in ECW, guys always just were nice and wanted to date me because of who my father was. No one cared about <em>me<em>, just who I was related to. I sighed and pulled myself up, looking in the mirror at my bright blue eyes. Cardona… Matt… had called them beautiful. I blushed again. I felt like a schoolgirl, but I couldn't help it.  
>I swallowed nervously and went over to my closet, pulling out a hoodie and a tank top and quickly changing. Matthew seemed like a nice guy, but Cardona was like, it was like lightning when I saw him.<br>But that was just me.  
>Who knew if Cardona liked me like I was pretty sure I was beginning to like him. So there was no problem making friends with Matthew, he had shown me around and was nice to me. Which was more than most people had been. Almost all the people I worked with before were assholes. But in this line of business? I wasn't surprised that there was so many.<br>But then there was Matthew.

||Matthew||  
>I was on cloud nine.<br>Acelyn was beautiful and quiet and kind and perfect. I hobbled into my room the best I could and shut the door to see a smirking Kofi. "What?" I asked innocently.  
>"I know that look, is it Mark's daughter?"<br>"Acelyn." I said, then I felt my face getting warm. "She's going to have me come to her promo with her, then we're going to get dinner." Kofi smiled and patted me on the back.  
>"And you said it'd be pointless to stick around while you had a busted foot." He said with a huge grin. Kofi had become like a brother to me, we talked about everything together. "Told you it was a good idea."<br>"Well, they're starting my new storyline this week, so I kind of had to be." I reminded him.  
>"It is the will of the GODS!" He said, dramatically dropping to his knees and signaling to the heavens.<br>"She's going to hear you!" I hissed.  
>"No she's not, these walls are about a mile thick." I glared at him and he chuckled. "Okay, okay, jeez. Calm down Romeo." I smiled, but then I remembered how captivated she'd been by Cardona. He was never that smooth with a girl, and of course Acelyn had to be the exception. I let out a long sigh and Kofi realized something was wrong as I plopped down on my bed. "What's wrong?"<br>"Cardona." I muttered.  
>"That goofball? What'd he do, attack you with the spray tan bottle? He's done that to me before-"<br>"He suddenly turned into Ricko Suave when he saw her Kofi. She was mesmerized, it was like a moth to the flame." Kofi shrugged.  
>"Maybe she just likes guys named Matt." I smiled, but I didn't feel any better. "Listen up buddy, who has the date with her?"<br>"Me?"  
>"And <em>not<em> Cardona, so calm down, you've already got a head start." Kofi dropped down onto his bed. "Besides, I bet one look at Mark Calaway and Cardona will be running for the hills." I chuckled at the thought of him coming face to face with Acelyn's dad. He was a scary guy, I could admit it, but she was well worth the risk.  
>The way her sky blue eyes sparkled in the light, her short, spiky hair, her lips, every curve of her was perfect. And she knew how to be hot without hardly showing anything. When I'd first seen her she was wearing a hoodie, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and boots. The only things I saw were her hands and her face. But it was her eyes I couldn't get over, they were so bright and beautiful they almost didn't seem natural. And they shined, but almost like they were hiding something, something I wanted very much to find out.<br>As I was lost in Acelyn-is-so-beautiful land I heard a sharp knock on the door. I looked over at Kofi, who shrugged and rolled up, going to the door. He opened it to reveal A.J. She smiled at me.  
>"Hi Mattie!" She squeaked. God I hated it when she called me that.<br>"Hey A.J." I said. She smiled at Kofi and blinked a few times, until he caught on that she wanted him gone. I tried to get his attention and tell him not to leave me, but he shrugged and walked out.  
>Traitor.<br>A.J. skipped over and plopped down next to me as I painfully sat up.  
>"Hey there cripple!" She teased.<br>Before you go and judge me, let me explain. A.J. likes me, even though I've tried, numerous times, to insist that I'm not remotely interested. Yet, here we are. She never leaves me alone and is convinced that I'll eventually return her feelings. But I hated her waiting for me when there were guys like Daniel who were crazy about her. I'm not a dick. I let out a long sigh.  
>"A.J., we've talked about this." I said, running my hands through my hair.<br>"But you've been gone so long, I thought you might have…" I shook my head no.  
>"I haven't changed my mind A.J. Why don't you hang out with Daniel? I'm sure he'd love it."<br>"He's not you." She whined.  
>"Well, I haven't changed my mind."<br>"It's not that new girl is it?" She asked, her face dropping into a scowl. I felt my heart stop.  
>"N-no." I lied.<br>"You're lying. She's not even that pretty! She looks like a boy and she has plugs! _Plugs_ Mattie!"  
>"First of all, don't call me Mattie. Secondly, Acelyn is a very nice girl once you get to know her-"<br>"Plugs!" She repeated, totally tuning me out. "She will have holes in her ears for the rest of time!"  
>"They're not even that big, they're, like, a centimeter in diameter."<br>"PLUGS." She repeated. "And she looks like a dude! Her hair is so short, I thought you liked long hair on girls! She doesn't even look like a girl! SHE LOOKS LIKE A MAN!" I was worried that Acelyn would hear this, so I tried to quiet A.J. down.  
>"Will you please be quiet?" I asked, grabbing my crutches and getting to my feet. "Go home A.J."<br>"But Mattie!"  
>"<em>Go home<em>." I snapped. A.J. gave me the face and I knew what was coming. "Come on, don't cry. I just don't like you like that A.J. And please don't insult my friends."  
>"FRIENDS?" She shrieked. "You've known her for, like, an hour!" I ran my hands through my hair.<br>"A.J. Go back to your room." I ordered. She looked hurt, but I was getting really sick of her I'm-going-to-cry-so-you'll-hug-me game. Then she got this funny look in her eyes and shoved me onto my bed, pressing her lips to mine and slipping off my shirt before I even knew what was happening.  
>"WILL YOU STOP?" I cried, easily over powering her. That's when I heard the knock on my door. A.J. smiled wickedly and skipped over to open it.<br>Acelyn just stared, her face bright red.  
>"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"<br>"No." I said.  
>"Yes." A.J. answered simultaneously. Acelyn bit her lip.<br>"Well, I can see you've got plans Matt, so I guess I'll see you later." She gave a small wave.  
>"NO!" I hollered, but A.J. had already closed the door. "Why the hell did you do that?" I hollered. A.J. shrugged.<br>"You said you guys were just friends, so…" She smiled at me and walked out the door. I let out a long sigh as she shut the door.  
>"Fuck."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

~acelyn~

As I walked down to the lobby I still felt embarrassed. I mean, to find Matthew and his girlfriend, well, I assumed she was his girlfriend, like that? Super Awkward. But then again, that's kind of the story of my life. As I got to the front door of the hotel I heard my name.

"Acelyn!" I turned to see Cardona jogging up to me and felt my face turn pink. My heart thudded painfully in my chest as he grinned from ear to ear. "Teddy said you were going to shoot your promos, mind if I come?" I just shook my head, looking like a deer in the headlights. Cardona chuckled. "You really don't talk much, do you?"

"N-nope." He smiled, then patted me on the back.

"Well, we better go so we're not late. James will have a hissy fit."

"James?"

"The promo director, takes his job [i]way[/i] too seriously." He smiled again as put his arm on my shoulder, leading me outside. The whole way to my promo shoot we talked, why was it so easy to talk to him? I hate talking, but something about his beautiful smile made me want to chatter until the cows came home. But he loved this, and just asked me about my amateur days, what it was like being my dad's daughter, and what I thought of Matthew. I blushed when he asked me the last one.

"Why do you ask that?" I said sheepishly, remembering walking in on him and that girl. Cardona shrugged.

"I dunno, he seemed stuck to you like glue, I was wondering if you're still available." I felt my heart stop. Had he just said what I thought he had?

"W-well, we were going to get dinner, but then I walked in on him and his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, I assumed she was his girlfriend. She's really short with a little button nose and long brown hair."

"A.J.? I didn't know he liked her…like that." He said mostly to himself.

"So, I just sort of left. He didn't seem very happy but…" I shrugged, wanting to forget the whole uncomfortable incident. "Anyway, I assumed he would be [i]busy[/i] for the rest of the night."

"Good call." He teased. As we got to the studio where I'd be shooting my promos that would premere on Raw, Smackdown, and at Wrestlemania, I felt a little nervous.

I knew they'd be creepy as Hell, and didn't was kind of embarrassed that Cardona would be seeing them. But I knew that there was no way I wanted him to leave, so I just stayed quiet. When we got to James he smiled at me.

"So, you are the beautiful Acelyn they keep telling me about!" He grabbed my hands and smiled, eyeing Cardona with his peripherals. "So, creative sent me a script, so we're going to just start!"

"Isn't my dad coming?" I asked. I had really been hoping to see him, but James shook his head.

"He couldn't make it, but people will know you're his kid, trust me. Now can we get this princess of darkness into her wardrobe please?" He called out to his small staff. A young girl came over and led me to a makeup room where they gave me pale make up and rimmed my eyes with heavy eyeliner, even though no one would see them. The only thing I appreciated was that they gave me a soft pink lipstick, not fire truck red. They threw me into a strapless black lace dress, and a black robe, no shoes, and brought me to the set. Cardona was standing next to James and when I saw the set I let out a huge sigh.

It was pitch black with a circle of candles and a fog machine pumping out smoke. I walked over to James, who told me stand in the middle of the circle and told me what I'd be doing. I bit my lip and just nodded. I hated having to be creepy, why couldn't I just be myself? But I already knew the answer.

I had to keep up my dad's image, especially since Wrestlemania was it for him, he was retiring after. And I had to keep up "Uncle" Kane's rep too. What would it look like if the daughter of the Phenom and the "niece" of the Big Red Monster was just a bubbly, carefree, Barbie-esque diva?

Not good.

So, as much as I hated it, I had to put up with this crap, for my dad. I heard James count down. "In five, four, three, two…" I saw him point to me and knelt down in the circle, my back to the camera. I picked up the photograph of me and my dad when I was little they had on the floor inside my ring of candles. Then I took the picture and held it to the flame of a black skull candle and watched as it burst into flames, holding it until I heard James.

"Cut! That was beautiful Acelyn! The studio lights came back on as I dropped the photo, the fire getting a little too close.

"Ouch." I muttered. I turned to Cardona and James, who were both grinning. "Was that good or do we need to go again?" I asked.

"That was perfect, so if you don't mind, we'll just go straight to the next one." I nodded as they killed the house lights and someone grabbed the burnt photograph. I stood inside the ring on candles, my back still to the camera. "In five, four, three, two…"

I slowly slipped off my robe and let it fall to the floor, how it didn't catch on fire is beyond me, and stood up straight. This was just so people would see my Raven tattoo as I stood there in the candle light as slowly raised my arms out to the side, as thought I was waiting for something to happen. I slowly looked up to the sky as I heard James again.

"Cut! You're a natural at this, just like your old man!" I bit my lip as my shoulders dropped. I was getting really sick of hearing that.

"Thank you." I said simply.

"Alright, we just have one more promo, then the one that will show to Triple H during your first show, then you're done!"

"Sounds good." I said, stepping out of the circle of candles while a techie started to blow them out. The costume girl grabbed me again and took me to the dressing room, putting me in my ring gear. A bodice top, leather pants, a leather jacket, leather boots, and my dad's trademark leather gloves. They took me into a dark room with fake moonlight streaming in and I looked at Cardona, who whistled.

"I like it." He said simply.

"I hate these gloves, I probably won't wear them in the ring." I answered, pulling at the straps. James instructed me to sit down in front of this spooky vanity with candles for lighting and told me to just pull on my gloves, strap my boots, and put on my jacket then pick up the burnt photo of my father and me.

"In five, four three, two…"

I pulled on my gloves, laced up my boots, and slung on my jacket, making sure the camera caught my tattoo first. Then I reached down and touched the burnt photo of my father before gingerly picking it up. But the photo was so burnt that it crumbled in my hand to ashes. Not wanting to ruin the shot I gripped the ashes in my fist and whispered. "Father… I will avenge you."

"Cut! Perfection! Pure and simple my beautiful, beautiful Acelyn!" I handed the ashes to a techie the best I could and turned back to James.

"Sorry about the picture-"

"Sorry? It worked out perfectly! Now we just have to record your introduction to the WWE Universe, then you can go, follow me!"

He whisked me off to another studio where there was the same throne-like chair my father sat in for his titantron in front of a green screen and told me to just "do what feels natural" and read my lines. Just before I was about to start Cardona jogged in and waved at me, I sheepishly smiled and waved back. I slipped back into a menacing stance as the camera men watched me. Last one.

"In five, four, three, two…"

"Wrestlemania, the end of my father's career." I ran my fingertips over the arm of the chair. "Now WWE Universe, I'm going to end you and I will destroy everything in my path if I must." I gripped the arm of the chair. "And if you think that a girl can't make a difference, you underestimate me, just like how you underestimated my father." I sat in the chair as menicingly as my father had before me. "I have friends in dark places, and we will get our revenge." I had always wanted to do this when I was growing up, getting to swear to avenge my father for something, getting to threaten people, that was, until I actually had to do it. It all felt like a joke. Creative was going to have me start a rivalry with Triple H and make his life Hell since I couldn't actually hurt him in the ring. He'd snap me like a twig. Which is one of the biggest reasons that they're making me a "dark magician". For The camera never showed my entire face, only my eyes and my lips. They were going to mostly use this for voice over while showing creepy pictures and highlights of my dad's fight.

"That's a wrap! Acelyn, you've been wonderful, you're free to go."

"Thank you." I said as I was led back to my dressing room and left alone, when I was slipping my tank top back on I heard a knock on my door. "Coming!" I said, slipping on my jeans. I buckled them and opened the door to see Cardona. I blushed and started back for my scarf and my sweatshirt.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Nope." I said as I had my sweatshirt in hand. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. I suddenly felt fingertips on my shoulder blades and felt electricity shoot through me.

"This is really cool." Cardona said, running his fingertips over my tattoo. "Did it hurt?" I spun around and saw how close he was to me, feeling my face flush.

"N-not really."

"What made you decide to get a raven?" He asked. I felt my heart drop as I flashed back to that night. The cold rain making everything soggy, the blood running into the drainpipe on the street corner as he ran. I snapped back to reality and looked at Cardona, his laughing brown eyes, his warm smile, and felt the corners of my mouth turn slightly upwards.

"No reason." I lied.

"I've kind of been thinking about getting one, but there's literally one place where no one would see it." I blushed as he stepped closer to me and felt my heart race. "Well, everyone except a special girl." He said with a devilish grin.

"W-well, what would you want to get?" I said, trying to get into a different subject. As much as I loved being close to him, I was so awkward and shy. Besides, he probably only liked me because of my dad. But as he looked at me for what seemed like a beautiful eternity he finally spoke.

"You know, I don't agree now that I know you."

"Agree?"

"You're nothing like your dad." I blushed. Was he the first person who understood how much I hated being my father's daughter?

"Why the change of heart?" I asked, my heart pumping wildly. He just smiled at me and took my hands in his.

"Because I never wanted to do this to your dad." He said.

Then he pressed his lips to mine.

||Matthew||

I didn't see Acelyn again until Wrestlemania. I had heard she was backstage to support her dad for his final fight. As I scoured the backstage area I finally found her in the greenroom watching the monitor with intense focus.

"Acelyn!" I greeted. She jumped, not realizing I was there. But then she blushed and didn't really make eye contact. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to her.

"N-nothing." She lied.

"Look, if this about what you saw with A.J.-"

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't realize she was your girlfriend." She said, looking at me sheepishly. I shook my head.

"She is [i]not[/i] my girlfriend. Trust me."

"But you… never mind." She muttered.

"So," I said, sliding into the seat next to her. "How did your promos go? I saw the Raw one and I about peed my pants!" I clearly had said something wrong because her face turned fuchsia as she stuttered.

"F-f-fine, why do you ask?"

"Acelyn!" We both turned to see Cardona walk up in his team Teddy shirt. He was grinning from ear to ear and she lit up like a fireworks display when she saw him.

"I saw your match!" She said. "I can't wait to crush Eve's face under my boots." She muttered angrily. "Was that even in the script?"

"She was supposed to slap me." He said. "How's it going Korklan?" He said, smacking me on the back.

"Pretty good, what happened?" I asked.

"Eve got me with her heels right in the boys." I winced at the thought.

"Damn. That sounds like her though, she never follows the script." I said.

"Tell me about it." He muttered. "So what's this storyline I hear you got yourself?"

"Well, they were waiting until Monday, when I'm officially off my suspension, but that's Acelyn's premiere, so they're having me wait until the Monday after that."

"Sorry." Acelyn said, but I shrugged it off.

"It's chill. I don't know how creative didn't catch that sooner. But they're having me have a rivalry with Kofi for "betraying" our tag team by teaming up with R-Truth while I was gone. I think Mike comes in somewhere. They're still a little fuzzy on where exactly it's going. But they're going to say I was in a car accident and that's why I was gone, not my suspension."

"Nice." Cardona said. "So do you mind if I talk to Acelyn really quick?"

Yes, I minded very much.

"Not at all." I lied and I walked off to find Kofi, he was in another green room watching the match. "I heard you guys lost, sorry to hear it." Kofi just shrugged.

"It's chill, Teddy was planning on retiring anyway, I just wish it was anyone besides Whoreinitis. I hate that guy."

"I feel you on that one, guy's a total dick."

"So how did things go with Acelyn?" I shook my head.

"Not good. She thinks A.J. and I are dating."

"Ouch. Did you tell her you're not?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I think it might be too late, Cardona's all over her."

"Maybe Whoreinitis can give you two a storyline." Kofi chuckled.

"Maybe I can." We both turned to see Johnny standing there and I covered my mouth.

Well shit.

"Mr. Laur-" I started, but he just held up a hand.

"Don't even. I was actually considering putting you two in a storyline together, but now I know what I'm doing for sure. Good night boys."

"Fuck!" I screamed, slamming a wall after he left. "How long do you think he was standing there?"

"Long enough to hear that Cardona liked Acelyn I bet."

"God dammit." I muttered.

"What's wrong Mattie?" I turned to see A.J., who in the Hell did she think she was?

"Don't speak to me." I snapped, and did the best I could to walk back to where Acelyn had been on my crutches. Thank God A.J. didn't try to follow me. When I got back there Cardona was sitting where I had been, right next to her. I felt my blood boil, but bit my lip.

"What was all the commotion?" She asked, her eyes big. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Well, I'd better hit the shower, I'm pretty gross. See you guys later!" Cardona said with a huge grin. I hopped over to Acelyn and sat down next to her.

"Who's fighting?"

"Jericho and Punk." She said. "Open match, and they're both going at it." We both sat in silence watching the screen until I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Lyn." Acelyn heard the voice and looked over bright eyed. I turned to see Mark Calaway looming next to us with his new haircut. I did my best to hop up on my crutches as Acelyn ran over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Dad! That was a great match, I could almost thought for a second you might lose!" She chuckled and patted him on the back "Almost." He chuckled with her until she finally remembered I was there. "Oh, sorry, dad, this is Matthew Korklan."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I said, extending my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Acelyn's told me a lot about you."

"Really?' I asked. He nodded.

"You've been kind to her, I can't thank you enough for that." He saw my crutches and fatherly concern crossed his face. "What happened to your foot?"

"Car accident." I said. "But I couldn't miss your match, I'm a huge fan." He smiled at me, and I have to admit, it was weird to see him this, well [i]human[/i]. Before He could say anything we heard another booming voice.

"Mark, I could have sworn you were going to lose old man." Glen Jacobs walked over and I could tell right away he and Mark were related, they had the same nose, but then I looked at Acelyn, she didn't look like either of them. But she smiled and hugged Glen.

"Uncle Glen!" She said. He smiled and then looked at me.

"Korklan? What are you doing hanging out with Acelyn?"

"It's okay uncle Glen, he's nice." Acelyn promised, but he just glared at me.

"KORKLAN!" I looked between the massive brothers to see Daniel I let out a long sigh.

"Excuse me guys, it was great to meet you Mr. Calaway, I'll see you later Acelyn, Glen." I nodded and started to hobble off when I felt a giant hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Glen.

"Want me to mess him up for you?" He said. I smiled and shook my head no.

"He's just confused, I'll handle it. Thank you though." He just nodded as I went off to talk to Daniel. He lead me to a pretty well deserted area before he finally grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"I told her the truth and then she set me up." I admitted.

"What do you mean 'set you up'? A.J. would never do that!"

"Well she did." I started to walk away but Daniel grabbed my shoulder. I knew all too well what he was feeling, but I couldn't help.

"Listen hear you little punk ass-"

"Is there a problem here?" We turned to see Cardona looking at us.

"This doesn't concern you." Daniel snapped.

"Actually, it does, Korklan here is a buddy of mine and I'm afraid I can't let you threaten my buddies." He came over and took Daniels hand off my shoulder. "I know you're pissy because your little girlfriend doesn't like you, but you need to back off bro, big time." Daniel sized up Cardona, but realized he couldn't beat the Broski entourage, so he glared back at me.

"This isn't over." He hissed.

"Get out of here." Cardona said, kind of kidding. Daniel glared at me for a few more moments before storming off and I let out a huge breath.

"I owe you one." I said.

"Nah man, I'm in [i]your[/i] debt."

"Huh?' I asked. Cardona laughed, but realized I was serious.

"Dude, you introduced me to the hottest new diva on the planet, I literally can never thank you enough for that one." I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Oh…" I said.

"Listen man, a bunch of us are going out to celebrate another successful Wrestlemania, you should come, we're going to get dinner then hit some clubs."

"I don't know…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said. I let out a long sigh. "Come on, I know Acelyn really wants you to come." I felt my heart stop.

"Really?" I asked, trying to not sound too eager.

"Um, duh! Who do you think sent me to come find you? She saw Daniel and was worried for you dude." I tried to hide the heat snaking its way up my neck as a smile spread over my face.

"Well, I don't know how well I'm going to be able to dance with these crutches." I admitted.

"No worries bro! You can fist pump with me, let's go."

I followed Cardona back to the parking garage where everyone was figuring out a carpool, when Acelyn saw me she ran over.

"Are you okay? Daniel looked really pissed." She said, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah, thanks to Cardona, he really saved my ass." I admitted, but I regretted it as Acelyn beamed up at him, completely smitten.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem babe." He said, smiling and starting to walk towards her. But Barbie came to the rescue as she grabbed her to pull her into the "diva" car. I smirked, thank God for Barbie, she was one of my good friends and I had asked her to keep Acelyn away from Cardona as much as possible because I wanted to date her. She had noticed before I had even told her, saying it was super obvious to her "sixth sense" and she knew that Beth wanted to sink her claws into Cardona, so she happily agreed to avoid a cat fight.

As I slid into a car with Jake(Jack Swagger), Nick (Dolph Ziggler), Mike (The Miz), Cardona and Cody Runnels (Rhodes), I couldn't help but wonder if I had just made a huge step towards making Acelyn mine,

Or the biggest mistake of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

::CARDONA::

As I sat in the car with the boys I took in a deep breath. That kiss with Acelyn had been pure magic. God damn, she was so hot it wasn't even fair. I thought back to that perfect moment as the guys' voices faded out around me. It had been just us in her dressing room. I told her that I didn't think she was like her dad, because she wasn't, not in the slightest, and then I had kissed her.

When our lips had met it was like someone lit a fire in my stomach and I couldn't control myself. I had pulled her even closer to me and wanted her to be even closer. She was shocked at first, but eventually gave in and had kissed me back. She'd run her hands though my hair and it sent chills through me. Her skin was so soft, and her lips were even softer. And her breasts-

"Yo Cardona! You tap that yet man?" I snapped back to reality as Nick smirked at me. I laughed it off.

"Tap what?" I asked innocently.

"Acelyn man, I saw you two getting all cozy coming back from her promos." Nick continued. I felt my face get warm.

"Nah man, you know me, I'm a gentleman." I said.

"Does that mean she's up for grabs?" Mike asked eagerly. We all laughed at him.

"No way dude, I saw her first!" I said.

"Actually, I saw her first, so you all better watch out." Matthew said with his trademark grin.

"Please, why would she want any of you when she can have perfection?" Nick asked cockily. Jake, who'd been pretty quiet this whole time, just shook his head.

"What's the matter big guy?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, I just…" He shook his head again, keeping his eyes on the road as he steered us onto the freeway. "Never mind."

"Nick, you're boyfriends keeping secrets from us!" Cody teased.

"Very funny." Nick growled.

"Seriously though, is she up for grabs?" Mike asked again.

"Mike, get out of here." I joked.

"Yeah, besides, I bet Cardona's keeping that hottie all for himself." Cody said, pouting.

"Not once I get a hold of her." Nick promised.

"Now who says she'd want a wannabe Backstreet Boy?" Mike snapped.

"Who said she'd want fohawk Mr. Face Of The WWE?" Cody mocked, imitating Mike. Mike got his angry bulldog face as he glared at Cody.

"Look, she wouldn't want Nick or Mike because they're both old. Cody, Cardona and I are the only [i]real[/i] competitors here." Matthew shot back.

"Did you ever even consider that this is a real person?" Jake snapped. We all shut up and stared at him. "You act like she's some kind of trophy or something, maybe she doesn't like any of you." He finished. Ever since he'd gotten married, and especially now that he had a son, Jake was Mr. Family Man. Always thinking about what other people, mostly girls, thought about the way we talked about them. But still, I couldn't help but grin. Acelyn liked [i]me[/i] that was for sure. Tonight I would play it off like Mr. Sly guy, let Mike and Nick dance with her, whatever. Because I knew she was all mine.

When we pulled up to the restaurant the girls were already there and I couldn't help but smile when I saw how pretty Acelyn looked in the light of the streetlamp she was under. Her eyes sparkled like the sky and her smile could light up the whole world. As we walked over to the girls I was drawn towards her like a magnet.

So much for being smooth.

But before I could so much as open my mouth Barbie grabbed me and pulled me inside the restaurant, insisting that I should sit by Beth. I shuddered at the memory of that thing Beth had worn on her head for her match. But I'm a nice guy, how could I say no? As we all slid into a giant booth in the back I was stuck on the end next to Beth. I looked over to see Acelyn walking slowly with Matthew and felt a pang of jealousy.

But, there was hope, as Matthew sat down A.J. grabbed him and began cuddling with his arm. She blushed and looked across to me and I smiled at her. She chuckled as Matthew tried to pry A.J.'s vice grip off his arm. But I was golden, Acelyn already thought they were dating, and she didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd go after a taken guy. I was in the clear.

Dinner was mostly just everyone asking Acelyn what it was like being her father's daughter, was she excited for her premiere, was she told if she was getting a title shot, that sort of thing. Mike, of course, asked her if she had a boyfriend and she looked like she was going to have a stroke as she gave me a quick glance and I shrugged, so she said.

"N-not yet, but I haven't been here all that long so-"

"We should hit the gym together sometime, I'd love to see some of your moves." Mike cooed. He was going for smooth, but Acelyn just burst out laughing, as did everyone else. Mike was a little put out, but his ego was invincible. After dinner Barbie dragged Acelyn away from me yet again to head over to the clubs. I couldn't figure it out, usually Barbie left things pretty much alone, that is, unless someone was going after Paul Lloyd (Justin Gabriel) then she turned into super bitch.

But she didn't have a problem with me, that I knew of at least, so why did she keep Acelyn and I apart? I decided to not over think it as we walked into our first club and I danced with everyone, not failing to keep my eyes on Acelyn at all times. Finally I pulled myself away from Beth and she pulled herself from Nick and we met in the middle of the dance floor.

"So," I said, sidling up to her. "You're single?" I said as I took her into my arms and danced with her.

"I didn't really know what to say." She admitted.

"It's chill. We just kissed, right?" I asked, fishing for an answer. She looked uncomfortable to be put on the spot like this, turning bright red.

"Is there somewhere quiet we can go?" She asked. "I d-don't want anyone to hear us."

"Why?" I chuckled. "Are you ashamed of me?" Her eyes got wide.

"Of course not I just…" She sighed. "You're the only guy who understands how much I hate being my father's daughter, it's so…refreshing."

"Of course I understand. I can't even imagine the pressure you must be under all the time."I said. But before she could say another word Mike slithered up and asked if he could steal her for a while. I smiled and let her go, walking over to the bar and plopping down next to Matthew.

"Wow, everyone wants to dance with "The Daughter of the Damned." Matthew commented. I chuckled.

"I can see why. She's great. I can't thank you enough for introducing me man." Matthew looked over at me.

"So are you two dating?" He asked.

"Nah, we kissed, but that was it."

"…You kissed?" Matthew asked. Why did he sound so jealous? He had A.J., didn't he?

"Yeah." I said, trying not to brag. "So, you and A.J.?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Matthew started laughing.

"No. Not at all. She won't leave me alone; I might need a restraining order." He joked.

"Oh, well Acelyn was pretty sure you were."

"Daniel would slit my throat while I slept. I'm not going anywhere [i]near[/i] that minefield." He said, working on his beer.

"Yeah, he seemed pretty pissed the other night. Why don't you just tell him the truth?" I asked.

"I tried." He insisted. "That man is convinced A.J. is a saint. That she 'would never do something like that.'" He said, imitating Daniel as he took another drink of his beer. "She's just addicted to drama, I hate it."

"Look, I can try to talk to Daniel; he might just listen to me."

"I don't think he'd listen to Jesus Christ himself, but you're welcome to give it a shot." He answered.

"I think I will." I said.

"You think you will what?" We both looked over to see Acelyn smiling at us. God, she was so hot, especially in this lighting. I don't know when she changed, but she was looking even hotter in skinny jeans then she did in her dress.

"Nothing, just about maybe telling Daniel to leave Mattie here alone." I patted Matthew on the back, smiling. Mattie was A.J.'s pet name for him. He just chuckled.

"Get out of here Cardona." He teased. Acelyn chuckled to, it sounded like bells or a wind chime maybe. It was wonderful. "So Acelyn, get tired of the dirt bag patrol?" He asked. She chuckled again.

"You were right Matthew, Nick and Mike are relentless. No matter how many times I say no, they just accept it as some sort of challenge or something. It's getting hilarious."

"You want us to take care of them?" Matthew offered. "I mean, on head shot with these and they'll be down for the count." He said holding up his crutches with a huge grin.

"I think I can manage, thanks though, Hey Cardona, can I talk to you?" She asked; her eyes huge. I felt my heart speed up as Matthew burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you're in trouble Cardona!" he said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, standing up. "Let's go somewhere a little quieter." I hollered over the music.

"Bye Matthew!" Acelyn hollered over her shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and waved at him too, he had on his huge grin, but not for long. I watched A.J. slither up and begin giggling and throwing herself all over him. I turned back and smiled as I took Acelyn's hand and led her through to mob of bodies. When we were almost to the back door Barbie popped out of nowhere.

"Cardona! You haven't danced with me yet." She said, pouting.

"I will in a second, I promise." I said as I tried to hide Acelyn as we kept going, and I ignored Barbie. We eventually lost her and managed to squeeze out the back door, well, what I thought was the back door. It was actually a coat closet. I pulled Acelyn in and closed the door behind us, locking it just to be safe.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you… So, we …just kissed, right? It was nothing more than that?" I bit my lip. I wanted to say no, Hell no. I wanted to grab her and kiss her again so badly my lips were throbbing.

"Do… do you want it to be more than that?" I asked. She let out a long sigh.

"Don't flip this back on me." She pleaded. "Please."

"Acelyn, I think you're a great girl, and I really want to see you, exclusively, for as long as humanly possible. So, yes, I do want it to be more than just a kiss." I said, my heart was racing. Wow, where was all this coming from? I saw Acelyn's eyes get even bigger, but then a smile spread across her face.

"Perfect." She said, then she grabbed my shirt, pulled me down and smashed her lips to mine. I felt my heart race as I kissed her back, picking her up and wrapping her legs around me. I pressed her into the wall, pulling her closer to me as she began to run her hands through my hair again. I ran my hands down her sides, then began to slip them under her shirt, but she grabbed my hand.

"S-stop." She said simply. I blinked a few times, but then shrugged and went right back to kissing her. She was a bit hesitant then, but then kissed me back. God, I was on cloud nine, I knew I would get her, that she would be mine and mine alone.

I had won.

||Matthew||

On Monday as I sat backstage I felt like my world was collapsing around me. A.J. refused to take my constant refusals and I was pretty sure Acelyn was more than smitten with Cardona. I had seen her take his hand with that huge, beautiful grin of hers. I let out a long sigh as I looked on the titantron. She was going to interfere with Eve and Barbie's six man match. Even and Barbie's match had just started and, as usual, looked like it was going to last about thirty seconds. Eve was just about to take the victory when the lights in the stadium went out. Acelyn's last promo came on and the fans lost it. Then it went into "Young" By Hollywood Undead came on and her titantron was just a bunch of creepy images. Smoke exploded from the stage and the stadium lit up in her father's purplish lighting as she walked out. The camera cut to Barbie, Eve, and the other girls, who looked like they'd just peed their pants.

I smiled as she slipped into the ring, glaring them all down as they slipped out and ran for cover. Acelyn laughed manically as they ran. That is, all but Eve. She tried to get to drop on Acelyn, which was definitely not in the script, typical Eve. She went for a high kick, but Acelyn grabbed her ankle and turned to her with the most terrifying look I've ever seen. Eve tried to get away, but Acelyn just gripped her ankle ever harder and Eve squealed in agony. Acelyn then pushed her backwards into the ropes, then when Eve bounced back she grabbed flipped, grabbing Eve around the throat, and flipped backwards, tossing Eve out of the ring with ease.

I had been taking a gulp of water at the time, and it went flying all over when she hit that. The athleticism! Holy crap! She'd launched Eve like a rocket and I was pretty sure she was out as the ref ran over and tried to revive her. Acelyn just perched on the top turnbuckle, glaring Eve down while her music hit again and the fans screamed their approval, shouting "Got that Hoeski." As Acelyn stood on the top turnbuckle and casually stepped backwards, off the turnbuckle and through the air into the ring without the slightest hesitation, landing perfectly on her feet. Eve was back up and was staring at Acelyn. That's when it hit me.

Eve wasn't done with her fifteen minutes of fame with the whole Zack, Cena, Hoeski thing. She wanted to start a feud with the next biggest diva in the WWE.

Acelyn.

Eve got a mike, the lights still were dark, so she was a bit difficult to see. But then she did what she did best, ran her mouth improvising. "Listen up freak, just because your dad is a legend doesn't mean you get to walk around like you own the place! Someone should teach you a lesson!" She screamed. Acelyn's stare didn't budge as she motioned for Eve to come at her. Eve squirmed and eventually got her mike again. "I don't want to touch a creepy man face like you! I'll have Zack come out and do it for me! Zack!" Eve turned around and looked for Zack, but I was pretty sure he was still in make up for his match later tonight against Mike. "Zackie!" Eve hollered, desperate. Somehow during this Acelyn had snuck up behind Eve. Eve turned around right into a Choke Slam onto the concrete as Acelyn's music hit one more time and she walked up the ramp as Eve rolled on the ground in pain.

I hobbled over to the entrance to see her. She let out a long breath and when she saw me a giant smile enveloped her face.

"How did I do?" She asked.

"Great. Nice improv." She took a fake little bow as she walked over to me.

"So does she always do that?" She asked.

"Make shit up? Yeah, she just wants to start a feud with you, that's all."

"Acelyn!" We both turned to see Eve stalking up angrily to us.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"What the Hell was that?"! Eve demanded. Acelyn shrugged.

"You made shit up, so did I." She answered simply. Eve was about ten thousand shades of red.

"When someone says they're going to teach you a lesson-"

"they should be ready to back it up." Acelyn quipped. "Have a nice a day." She said smiling. Eve was so angry she was shaking, but eventually just stormed off.

"Nice." I said. Acelyn just shrugged.

"You learn how to handle girls like that in high school." She said with another huge grin. She turned to me. "So, you officially return next week?"

"Yep!" I said. "I can't wait, I miss this so much." I felt my heart speed up. "So, I heard you and Cardona kissed." I said, faking a smile. Acelyn's face turned pink.

"W-who told you that?" She squeaked.

"Cardona. So, are you two an item or..?" Acelyn opened her mouth, I assumed to answer, but before she could, Glenn picked her up in a giant hug.

"That's my little princess of darkness!" He said, spinning her around. She looked dizzy when he set her down. "I liked the Choke Slam, nice addition."

"Thanks Uncle Glenn." She said.

"So, has Johnny come over to set up your and Eve's feud yet?" He asked. She shook her head, but no sooner had he said it that Johnny and Otunga came slithering over.

"Acelyn, how's my little Daughter of the Damned?"He asked with his slimy smile.

"Good." She answered politely, I could tell she hated that name. Johnny realized someone [i]besides[/i] his new cash cow was present and looked at Glenn and me.

"Mr. Jacobs, Mr. Korklan." We both nodded as he turned back to Acelyn. "So, you and Eve are the talk of the WWE! Everyone wants to see you keep hurting her, and I think I can fit it into the storyline we were going to have you in with Mr. Cardona-"

"Wait, as in spray tan boy?" Glenn snapped. "I don't think so."

"Mr. Jacobs-"

"I said no. We have an image to keep up, and that jelled up idiot is not a part of it in any way, shape, or form. Or would you like to take this up with Mr. McMahon?" Johnny turned white at the mention of his boss. But Jacobs was right, He and Calaway, and now I guess Acelyn by association, were pretty much immune to Johnny's orders. They were a huge WWE dynasty, and ruled themselves for the most part.

"Now Glenn, I'm sure we can work this out."

"He's not part of it and that's final." Then Glenn glared at Johnny again before storming off and taking Acelyn with him.

I let out a long sigh as I nodded to Johnny and Otunga and hobbled off. God, my arms were killing me with these stupid things. As I wandered to the catering area Daniel popped out of nowhere. I bit my lip. I needed to talk to Acelyn, not this Amish/vegan moron.

"I don't have time for you right now."

"Make time." He snapped. "And don't expect your little boyfriend to come help you this time. He's too busy porking the new girl." I felt rage course through me as I took my crutch and knocked his feet out from under him. He landed right on his ass and I smacked him with one of my crutches.

"You will [i]never[/i] speak about Acelyn that way ever again." I growled. Daniel smiled his sickening smile.

"So, you've got it bad for her too huh?" Shit. I shouldn't have said that, he would use it against me and I knew it. "Don't bother, I saw Cardona drag her into a coat closet at the club last night, you know how persuasive he can be." He was getting under my skin and he knew it. "He's probably in her pants right now." He hissed.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, and whacked him with my crutch, but I hit him too hard and it went flying out of my hand. Daniel saw the opportunity and speared me, taking me to the ground and wrapping one of his hands around my throat.

"Now who's the whiny little bitch?" He asked, smiling evilly.

"Get off him!" Acelyn? What the Hell was she doing here.

"Acelyn, get out of here!" I yelled, I was reaching for my other crutch, but Daniel shoved it away. The next thing I knew Daniels eyes got big, then he plopped down on top of me, out cold. I shoved him off as Acelyn helped me up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, putting my arm around her shoulder and helping me find my crutches.

"Yeah. Guys just an idiot. How'd you take him down like that?" I asked.

"A kick to the back of the head can be very persuasive." She looked down at Daniel. "We'd better get him to the trainer." She leaned down and as I was about to offer to help she picked him up with ease, slinging his arm over her shoulder and started walking.

"Jesus, what are you, the Hulk?"

"Nope." She said simply.

"You're so lean, how do you have that much muscle?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Yoga."

"Really?"

"Yep, but it's out little secret, I have the most intense yoga circuit training, like, ever. It would probably drop poor Daniel here." We both laughed as we got Daniel to the trainer's room and explained what had happened. He just sighed and said he'd tell Daniel we'd helped him here. After that we walked back towards the green room, Cardona's match was on and Acelyn wanted to watch it, so we went back and plopped down.

I sighed as I saw how her eyes were glued to the screen, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She winced every time he was hit and smiled every time he gained the advantage. I thought about what Daniel had said about them. I looked at Acelyn, she didn't seem like that kind of girl. But I've been wrong before.

As Cardona was pinned I saw Acelyn's smile fall just the slightest bit. When he got up to walk back inside she leapt up and ran over to the entrance. I hurried to catch up. By the time I got there Mike had come out and was talking to her. I saw her face turn bright red and she mumbled something, to which Mike laughed. Finally Mike walked away as I was about twenty-five feet away and Cardona walked out.

"How did I do?" He asked. She just grinned.

"Perfect." Then he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers.

And my heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

~acelyn~

As I pulled back from Cardona I smiled. He was so adorable that I just wanted to be with him every second of every day. He smiled back at me and I hoped he was thinking the same thing as we walked to the locker rooms so he could change. But he stopped and looked at something; I followed his gaze but only saw an empty hallway.

"What is it?" I asked. He blinked a few times, but then shook his head and his smile was back.

"Nothing. Thought I saw something." He looked back at me as we continued to the locker room. Cardona slipped into the doorway, promising he'd only be a second. I leaned against the wall looking at my phone when a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see Brian. I put my phone away and stood face to face with him. He didn't scare me and I made sure he knew it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You're going to pay for that kick, dearly." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, I'm so scared" I said sarcastically. "Don't make me give an encore performance."

"You'd better watch your mouth or I'll tell everyone what a little tramp you really are." He threatened. I scoffed at him.

"Because you would know that. Besides, I'm not a tramp. Go ask your little buddy A.J. what a tramp is." I apparently struck a chord as Brian's eyes turned black for a split second and he lunged at me. I ducked and he went fist first into the wall. I stood back up as he glared at me.

"I'll kill you." He hissed, and then he slithered off. I chuckled. Kill me? He couldn't even punch me! What a hot head. Guys like that are all the same, pissed off all the time with no way to channel their anger. As Cardona opened the door I smiled as he took my hand and we headed back to the hotel.

When we were at the door to my room he smiled. "Mind if I come in for a sec?" I grinned.

"Of course not." I said, opening the door and letting him stride inside. As soon as I closed the door his lips met mine.

Kissing Cardona is like, lightning coursing through you or something. It's electrifying, but sweet and innocent at the same time. It's like floating on a cloud, but the cloud was on fire…

It's hard to explain.

But it's wonderful, and as he kept his lips to mine I didn't want him to stop, ever. He backed me up, pressing me roughly into the door, but when his hands started to creep under my shirt I grabbed them, feeling a chill run down my spine. He looked at me for a long time, but eventually just shrugged and grabbed me again, making up for his hands not being able to wander by holding me to him so tightly that I thought I was going to pass out.

Finally I told him I should get some sleep and he left. I sighed, running my hands through my hair and decided to take a shower. As I slipped off my shirt and looked in the mirror at what he had almost found, the giant scar under my left breast. You can't see it with my ring gear, but you can see it when I just have a bra on. I touched the silky skin and shook, remembering that dark, rainy night as I finished undressing and hopped into the shower.

I awoke the next morning to a knock on my door. I quickly got dressed and opened it to see Glenn. I smiled at him, but his frown didn't budge. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know damn well what's wrong." He growled, coming inside and closing the door. "You're seeing that spray tanned idiot?"

"Glenn, he's a nice guy-"

"I don't care if he's the president. No." I bit my lip and backed away from the anger in his voice. He sighed. "Acelyn, it's not my decision. You, me, Mark, we're an empire. And to stay that way we have to keep our image up. And Matthew Cardona has nothing to do with that image except to destroy it. Think of how the fans would react to scary, spooky Raven dating Zack Ryder."

"But-"

"But nothing. You two are from completely different worlds. You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this." I felt anger course though me. I cared about Cardona, what did Mark and Glenn even know about that?

"Mark is seeing a girl who's my age! How does that fit into our dammed 'empire?'" I snapped.

"Mark is retired, that's why he can do that." Glenn retorted. "Besides, even if he wasn't he's not like you and me. He's not on every week. He starts rivalries two weeks before Wrestlemania. We can't do that."

"But I care about him Glenn!"

"Well, care about someone else, because you can't see him. Besides, you're way out of that idiot's league." I leapt up and glared at him.

"He isn't an idiot. He's a great guy if you'd just give him a chance!"

"I said no. Break up with him."

"You're not my father!" I snapped.

"If Mark were here he'd say the same-" Glenn looked at me and realized what I'd meant. "Look, I know the situation is horrible, I get it. But like I said, you agreed to all this. So you don't get to complain." I felt like I was going to cry.

"But…"

"Acelyn, I'm sorry, but that's what it has to be." Then he walked out and was gone. After he left I ran my hands through my hair and collapsed onto my bed. This was not happening. Why could they tell me who I could and couldn't see? But I knew Glenn was right, we were an empire. I had to be creepy, I had to be scary, and I had to be miserable because that's what my father had done before me.

Maybe I could tell creative the real story, I mean, Hell. It was so crazy that they might love it for a storyline. But I knew that wasn't a real option. After everything Mark and Glenn had done for me I couldn't put them in danger like that. I felt tears start to roll down my cheek.

I couldn't have been there for more than a minute before I heard a commotion outside my door. I ran over and opened it to see Glenn, Cardona, and Johnny. Glenn looked like he was ready to beat the shit out of both of them as I ran over.

"Miss Calaway, will you please talk some sense into your uncle?" Johnny snapped.

"Watch it Johnny boy." Glenn growled. I stepped between the two of them, pushing them apart.

"What the Hell is going on?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that creative wants to go ahead with your and Cardona's storyline, but your uncle here-"

"Look Johnny," Glenn growled getting in his face. "I told you, Acelyn, Mark and I don't answer to you, we answer to McMahon and McMahon only."

"Who do you think okayed the storyline?" Johnny snapped. "He thinks if we make Acelyn here more human it will make the fans like her more. No one likes a completely creepy chick, look how they reacted to Kharma. She needs to love so that people can [i]relate[/i] to her!"

"I don't give a rat's ass-" Glenn started, but I held up my hands and he stopped talking.

"Glenn, you just said we answer to McMahon, so if he okayed it then I guess that's the end of it." I said simply.

"Acelyn this asshole is using you!" He bellowed.

"I knew what I was getting into when I signed up for this." I said, mimicking him. He glared at me for a long time before turning to Cardona.

"If you do [i]anything[/i] to her, I will rip out your heart, as slowly and painfully as humanly possible. That I promise you." Then he stormed off without another word.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning to Cardona, who looked terrified.

"Y-yeah." He said simply, looking to where Glenn had left. He looked back at me and smiled. "Let's go over the storyline now." He said, leading us to the hotel restaurant.

It was fairly simple, for a WWE storyline that is. I would see Eve using Cardona and tell her to stop, gaining me even more public support, then show him the woman she really was. We'd become friends and eventually a couple. He would make me more "normal" and I would chill him out a bit, and Johnny and creative were sure the fans would eat it up.

"Who knows, maybe your uncle can even make a few death threats." Johnny teased.

"Or not." Cardona muttered, grinning. Johnny talked a little longer, saying he would talk to Eve, and then let us be.

"So, this'll be fun." I said, looking at Cardona.

"You know it! I get to kiss you for the whole world to see." He gushed. "Mike's going to kill me." He grinned at me again and I couldn't help but smile with him. He was so damn adorable. But I couldn't shake the feeling Eve was going to go way too far. I mean, she hated me, so she'd probably take it as an opening to kiss Cardona as much as possible. I let out a long sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just a little tired I guess." I said.

"Well, I know how to fix that." Matt teased, raising his eyebrows at me. I chuckled.

"That's actually not sounding half bad right now." I joked. Matt smirked and led me back to his room. I went to kiss him, but he could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked. I sighed.

"Eve's going to kiss you like crazy until I 'expose' her. And I can't do anything about it."

"Hey." I looked up into his warm brown eyes. "Eve isn't you, and that's that. There's nothing to worry about." I smiled and gently kissed him. "Besides, you get me all to yourself the entire rest of the time." He whispered. Then he pressed our lips together. I blushed, but kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. I thought about what Glenn had said, but he wasn't just some spray tanned idiot, he was a great guy who cared about me just as much as I cared about him.

Cardona slowly led me over to the bed and set me down, leaning over me. I felt a little nervous, but I told my brain to shut up as his kisses trailed down my throat and he began to kiss my stomach, pulling up my shirt a little more with each kiss until…

"What's this?" He asked. He ran his finger over my scar and it sent a shiver through my body.

"Nothing." I lied. "I fell down a hiking trail when I was younger." I lied. That had been my cover story for years because no one questioned it. He looked at it for a long time, and then looked back up at me.

"Jesus, does it hurt?" I shook my head.

"It happened a long, long time ago." I said. I remembered that night again, the cold rain and the red running everywhere in the streets.

"Acelyn?" He asked. I looked back into Cardona's warm eyes.

"Sorry." I said quietly. He simply smiled at me.

"It's fine." He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Maybe later." He said, I waved goodbye and walked out the door and let out a huge sigh.

He'd bought it.

||Matthew||

I took in a deep breath, my grand return was tonight and I was nervous as Hell. I looked over at Kofi, who was smiling and promising me that it was like riding a bike. But I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Matt!" I turned to see Acelyn smiling at me. Tonight was the first day of her new storyline and I could tell she was really nervous too. She gave me a huge hug. "You're going to be great, don't you worry." She promised, pulling back.

"So are you! Are you going to do that sick flip thing to Eve again?"

"If I get the chance." She said grinning. "Hell yes."

"Good to hear, she needs an ass whooping like nobody else, well, except maybe Mike and Nick."

"And Brian." She said. "Do you want me to talk to A.J.? It might be a little better coming from a girl. Besides, I owe you."

"You can give it a shot, but she probably won't listen."

"Well, we'll never know unless we try." She said, smiling. But there was something in her eyes, the same thing that was always keeping her from fully smiling and laughing. Fear. Fear of what I wasn't sure, but there was always fear in her eyes.

"Matt! They're calling you dude!" I turned to see Kofi pointing to the ramp. I smiled back at Acelyn.

"See you later I guess."

"Go get 'em Matt." She said, softly punching my shoulder.

My return went exactly according to plan, I came out to thunderous applause, told the Universe I'd been in a car crash and that's why I'd been gone, but that I was back and mad at Kofi. Yes sir, everything was going to plan…

Until A.J. ran out.

"Evan!" She cooed. Well fuck. She ran out and threw her arms around my neck. "I was so worried about you Evan! But now that you're back there's something I need to ask you."

"Yes?" I asked, trying to stay in character and not kill her.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked. The audience lost it as she swayed back and forth, looking all innocent.

"But A.J.," I said when the roars calmed down a bit. "What about Bryan?" No sooner had I said it then Brian's music came on and he stormed out.

"A.J., what the Hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped. She looked sheepishly at him, then at me, then back at him.

"I'm dumping you for Evan." She said finally with a huge grin.

"What?" He and I both said. Then before either of us could say another word A.J. grabbed me and pulled our lips together. The crowd went insane as she pulled back.

"See you Evan!" She cooed as she skipped out of the ring and up the ramp. Brian and I just watched her go in disbelief until he turned and glared at me. I just held my hands up, showing I was just as shocked as he was until the techies told us we'd gone dark for a commercial.

I let Brian walk ahead of me, but the second we got to the back he slammed me into the wall. "What the HELL did you do out there Korklan?"

"Ask your goddam girlfriend what she did out there! I'm just as surprised as you are!" I promised.

"Don't you [i]dare[/i] try to pin this on her!"

"Too bad it really was her idea Brian." Brian and I turned to see Acelyn standing with Cardona and Kofi. "So maybe you should back the Hell off." Brian let go of me and got in Acelyn's face.

"Shut up you little harlot." He growled. "How dare you judge her and make all these accusations!" But before he could get even close to Acelyn Cardona put a hand on him and shoved him into the wall.

"You will [i]never[/i] speak to her like that again. Do you understand me?" I looked past them to see Acelyn smirking. Cardona had so many connections that no man wanted to mess with the Broski army. Acelyn was untouchable and she knew it. Brian shoved Cardona off him and slithered away. The moment he was gone Acelyn's entire demeanor changed as she and Kofi rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking me over.

"Acelyn, I'm fine. Thanks to you guys.

"Do you want us to mess him up?" Kofi said, indicating him and Cardona.

"No, it's fine. These things tend to work themselves out. Besides, I don't want to drag you guys into this B.S. storyline A.J. made up." I looked at Acelyn, who let out a small sigh.

"She and I are going to have a serious-"

"Miss Calaway, Mr. Cardona! We need you for your storyline!" A techie called out to them. Acelyn looked at me but I told her to go. She sighed as Cardona put his arm around her and lead her off towards where they would be filming.

"Well that sucks." Kofi said, looking at me.

"No shit captain obvious." I grumbled. "I have officially been friend zoned."

"Look, when they break up she's going to need a shoulder to cry on, guess whose shoulder that's going to be?" Kofi said. "Trust me, there's always hope."

"Who knows how long that's going to be?"

"If Eve has her way? A few weeks. Maybe."

"Huh?"

"I saw her talking to Cardona earlier trying to snuggle up to him. No guy can resist Eve for very long, she's hot as Hell."

"But she's a bitch."

"Think Matt. Why would she go after Cardona when she has no interest in him whatsoever?" I had to think for a second, but them it clicked.

"She wants to hurt Acelyn." I said.

"Bingo."

"We have to tell her!" I said.

"Are you kidding me? Think of it as the 'best friend test', if Cardona doesn't give in, he deserves to be with Acelyn. But if he doesn't…"

"Then I take care of her." I said. I smiled. "Kofi, what would I do without you?"

"Die." He said. "But if we want to see the premier of the Bro/Ace/Eve storyline we better get to a monitor." We hobbled off to the green room and watched as Eve and Cardona came up on the screen.

"Zack! How's it going?" She cooed, running her hand over his shoulder.

"Eve, are you serious? I don't want to talk to you anymore. I still hurt!" The audience busted out laughing.

"Aw Zack, don't be like that." She walked her hands up his chest and I watched as a shiver crept through him. Then before he could say a word Eve's tongue was halfway down his throat and then she was gone as he stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

The camera then cut to Eve walking away laughing, until she smashed into Acelyn, who didn't budge.

"What do you want ugly?" She snapped.

"You can't treat people like that." She said.

"No. [i]You[/i] can't treat people like that because you don't look like me. I on the other hand, can and will."

"What's the point Eve?" She growled.

"It's kind of nice to have a man at your beck and call all hours of the day. Of course, you probably have no idea what that's like. Unless you dated a ghost or something. Freak."

"Listen." Acelyn said, getting in Eve's face. "Leave Zack alone, or I will end you." Eve looked scared for a second, but then smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" Eve said, smirking. Acelyn just continued to glare. "I knew it! Oh that's rich! Freak face Raven and Zack Ryder? Please. You couldn't get him even if you did look like me. I have him wrapped around my little finger." Eve started to walk away, but Acelyn's voice stopped her.

"One day, you're going to end up cold, and alone. And I won't even be able to laugh, because I'm going to feel too sorry for you." Then Acelyn walked off and Eve looked hurt as the camera cut out. I smiled.

Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
